


Three Pines

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: Grimm (TV), Grimm (TV) RPF
Genre: A new type of Wesen, F/M, First Grimm fic, Gen, Other, Reader is Wesen but doesn't know what kind, The Wesen Council, Wesen mate bonding, Will try and follow the series story lines, mentions of Mr Nabojsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: This my first Grimm fic, so please be gentle. It’s kind of an idea that I’ve been toying with. I think that it’ll be a slow update, so please be patient.This is a story of an adopted girl who finds family and sanctuary with an unlikely bunch of Wesen, Grimms and Kershiete-Schlich-Kennens. She unknowingly meets her mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf.  
Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This my first Grimm fic, so please be gentle. It’s kind of an idea that I’ve been toying with. I think that it’ll be a slow update, so please be patient.
> 
> This is a story of an adopted girl who finds family and sanctuary with an unlikely bunch of Wesen, Grimms and Kershiete-Schlich-Kennens.

You knew that you would die with your boots on. What most didn’t expect is that you’d find ‘your people’ to do it with. Your strange misfit group of people, you’re chosen family. Each one had chosen to be there for their own reasons. 

There were a few Kersheite-Schlich-Kennans, a few Grimms, and a good number of Wesen, and then, there was you. There was some cops, clockmakers, a housewife, a few lawyers, a Gevatter Tod doctor, even a prince. You even would get to know a miracle Hexenbeist princess child. But the biggest surprise to everyone was you. Pratically everyone had said in various words, that: “I don’t regret ending up here or anything that led to this. Only that we lost good people along the way.” 

Your mate was an assassin Pflichttreue, which somehow didn’t surprise you, not that you saw it coming. You couldn’t regret how you ended up bonding with him.

No-one would have expected much of you when you were born. You didn’t have any special look to you. The Blutbad family that raised you didn’t know if you were Wesen, Kersheite, Grimm. Most keirsheite’s wouldn’t have known regardless. 

Yet. Three Pines. 

Who are you? 

Your family name is Weise. You were adopted by a Blutbad family in Portland, Oregon from New Zealand. Your mom and dad were Alice, nee Dietrich, and your dad was Bert Weise, both Blutbaden. You had two older brothers, Michael had passed away a few years ago, and your surviving brother is (Edward) Monroe, also a Blutbad, but a Weider Blutbad. You didn’t know what you were when you were young, no one did. 

You didn’t know your first parents, if you did, you couldn’t remember them. You certainly hoped it wasn’t a Harriet Smith situation. 

You grew up in Portland’s wonderful Wesen community, surrounded by some dangerous Wesen and some wonderful Wesen. You were very lucky. You and your family didn’t know what kind of Wesen you were, even though you were found through a Wesen friend. 

You definitely had to be a Kersheite-Schlich-Kennen, meaning a normal person who knew but wasn’t, but your Wesen doctors confirmed through standard blood tests that you didn’t have Kersheite blood. So the best guesses were that you simply haven’t Woged yet (not likely since most Wesen first Woged in childhood), so you probably were a Kersheite-Gentranger or that what ever type of Wesen you were, was an extremely rare/unknown species of Wesen. 

Kersheite-Gentranger meant “gene carriers” or having a recessive genes, that skips generations. You didn’t know if you minded. Your family made you feel loved regardless of it. You didn’t know why people said your eyes were a pale black when Wesen family and friends Woged around you, it was just chalked up to your Kersheite-Gentranger-ness. But you and your family just didn’t know for sure. 

You didn’t know that it was similar to when a Wesen looks into the eyes of a Grimm when Woged. 

There were more types or species of Wesen than was previously thought. Just like the ocean floors were home to any number of undiscovered species of marine life, the same with Wesen. Wesen lived all over the world, and it was safe to assume that there were Wesen abroad. 

Abroad is where you began to find your answers and your purpose. Please don’t ask yet, how you paid for the traveling, but you knew that you’d be ok. It started in South America, and continued in New Zealand and Australia, up in Asia and India, through Africa and to Europe. 

You ‘returned’ to your land that bore you and somehow found someone who knew those who bore you. You found some answers and some questions from the tribes of Maori. You learned about the great warriors of the Maoris. You learned that the First Nations of New Zealand and Maori indeed had there own Wesen, as did the people of the Aztecs, Incas, and the Mayans. 

Perhaps you’ve heard of the gruesome story of the first soccer players, playing with the heads of fallen warriors. This game was played by Wesen whose ancestors were portrayed as their god, and the heads were the Wesen heads of their fallen enemies or a head of the player of the last team they played that cost the game. 

The Maori indeed also had their own myths about their Wesen, and their own living Wesen. Wesen like the Ak-Moho-Alii, a shark Wesen. There was another Wesen akin to the New Zealand Tuatara, meaning Spineyback. Tuataras are born with a third eye that is only used for the first 6 months of life, and supposedly lives 2x as long as a human does. You found Wesens native Australia as well. You recorded and recorded each time you learned and with every new Wesen. You had filled several books before you had gotten to Europe, not just with Wesen, but with knowledge and medicine. You were given special weapons and herbs and potions. You didn’t know how you would be able to keep carrying everything but you knew that you wouldn’t continue if you weren’t home to store anything. Thankfully, you met up with a special Hexenbeist, named Henrietta. She was a beautiful kind woman, which was near impossible to believe if you hadn’t gotten to know her. Hexenbeist, while fiercely loyal, smart and strong women, aren’t exactly known for their kindness and generosity. 

Henrietta taught you how to ‘pack’ your Wesen things as so that you were able to easily carry it all and still have room for more. You couldn’t thank her enough for the concealing spells, you now didn’t need to worry about security issues when traveling past boarders, not that anything was dangerous or lethal on it’s own. 

You enjoyed helping the Wesen you met through your travels, helping and learning. You also learned about what some Wesen called the ‘Purebloods’, you called those Wesen the ‘Ancient ancestors’ or just as accurate and appropriately the ‘First ones’. The pure blood was really only a reference to the original Wesen family or original Wesen species. Just like the original Grimms are descendants of the original 7 Grimm knights, who were themselves descendants of the original 2. You didn’t know why the Wesen blood lines interested you, but it did. You didn’t believe that crap about keeping Wesen blood ‘pure’ as the Nazi and the Wesenrein did, that was complete claptrap. Wesen hadn’t been ‘pure’ as they would have it, for several thousand years. Long before the Wesenrein came into being. You believed that while some Wesen species were now extinct or some should be, because they were horrible and vicious. Those Wesen were killed off either because they didn’t produce enough genetically suitable offspring, or other Wesen and or Grimm killed them off. Other extinct Wesen were extinct because they couldn’t produce enough offspring to keep going, they were hunted down by the Kersheites or by the previous types of Wesen. There was another type of extinct Wesen, the Wesen who were believed to be extinct but weren’t, like the Glühenvolk, a Wesen species that glowed and appeared like an Alien in Woged form. 

You wanted to know about as many Wesen as possible and how to help or defend against each. Henrietta was a huge help. She would be a huge influence in your life. She would become your godmother of sorts. You continued to travel, and work, while being happy with knowing that your incredibly valuable books were safe with her. You now travelled with fresh supplies to the Netherlands, through Germany and France and through the Iberian peninsula and through England, Wales, Ireland and Scotland, on your way back, to Germany and the Netherlands, your parents flew over to travel with you. 

You thought you saw someone you had met, and was a new contact for you and for him, a few months before, a man named Meisner, but whoever it was, had been in your eyesight for only a moment, not long enough to know for sure. Your attention was broken when you heard your mom excitedly talking about how happy she was to see her wayward daughter and to finally get to spend time with you. You smiled fondly at her and even when your father uncomfortably bear hugged you. You felt for him, being dragged halfway across the world, away from home, by his wife. You smiled, you would have to do something special for him. 

It would be soon after this that you would meet him, and you could remember how you met him. The most beautiful Wesen Pflichttreue man you’ve ever seen, you just wouldn’t have known how much you would love each other. 

You didn’t know that this is when he got his first glimpse of you, quietly and observantly. You went to get a trolly at baggage claim and pushed it to where your dad was standing, mumbling to himself, about how it was ridiculous that they were spending money on a trip when you should have just flown home to see them. You knew that your dad loved you, he just wasn’t comfortable with travelling or he wasn’t as sociable as your mom was. You looked at the currently empty metal carousel beside him. Not bothering to turn your head towards him, “Where’s ma?” 

He lowered his crossed arms, and moments later, folded his arms in a ‘don’t bother me’ posture. “I don’t know! She said she’d be right back!” 

You looked around to see if you could see her but you soon would hear her say to someone who was having some difficulty getting a ride to home, when she returned. “I’ve found someone who needs a car too, and he’s going to the same area as we are, so he’ll ride with us.” You knew that Uncle Felix had organized a rental car for your parents while you were there with them. 

“Ma, if Uncle Felix is driving the car, will there be enough room for 4 adults, me, and all our luggage?” 

Your question clearly stumped her. Your father was more concerned about giving a ride to a complete stranger, and for you, but with 3 adult Blutbaden, you would be safe. Your mom was more concerned about leaving someone else stranded when she could at least help. “What kind of vehicle has he rented?” Your father asked. 

She smiled beaming, “I think it’s a station wagon or something with room.” You both hoped so. You watched a tall, dark haired, very good looking man approach you and your parents from an airport information and documents desk. He walked towards your family with purpose. You nudged your mom in his direction. She smiled, “he’s the gentleman who will drive with us.” 

Then you heard his gorgeous velvety voice, thanking your mother for a seat. She graciously welcomed him. You turned back to the now moving luggage conveyer belt waiting for your luggage and your parents. Your bags weren’t hard to distinguish from the others. Your main luggage case was your usual one, with the ‘wolf’ on it. Your parents matching luggage was a matching set to yours. You had the more valuable items in your special carry-on bag with your books. Novels of the recreational reading and your Wesen books glamoured to resemble regular average books, and the herbs and things all glamoured, thanks to Henrietta. You fortunately had sent whatever large weapons gifted to you, and a few potions, already sent to a special storage unit, with your brother Monroe’s help, all legally and solely under your recently learnt birth name. 

Your parents easily got all your luggage onto the trolley, after your mother suggested that you help the handsome gentleman find a trolley for his luggage, a task you knew he would be capable of doing himself. The way she asked, you knew better than to question her about it, she wanted you to go with him alone. 

You walked the 50 or so feet, with this man to get a another trolley. You returned with a trolley with the man, whose name you learnt was Alexander. You suspected that he was a feline Wesen, perhaps a Pflichttreue. You held the trolley still for him as he loaded his luggage on to it. You still wondered why your mother insisted a full size trolley for him, he didn’t have much luggage. Your single proper sized luggage was larger than his. You wondered at his profession, but didn’t feel the need to ask, you didn’t think you’d ever see him again or if you did, it wouldn’t be often. You turned around, smiling when you heard your Uncle Felix. You ran the few feet over to hug him tightly. 

You couldn’t have known that the car ride to your temporary apartment would be the first important change in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You travel to Europe, and meet a rather good looking man. You meet some very special people. When you return to Portland, your brother has one more special person for you to meet.

“Alexander?” You asked surprised to see him again. “I didn’t know you were back.” You had met him a few months ago when you worked for his company on a several month contract. 

“I just got back today.” He responded. He smiled his beautiful smile. 

You couldn’t have known that the car ride to your apartment wouldn’t be the first important change in your life.

Your uncle drove, and your dad was in the front seat with your mom in the middle. You were sitting in the middle seat, although normally considered the back seat but this station wagon had a third row of seating that was usually kept folded down to make trunk space. This meant that you were sitting next to him, probably one of the most gorgeous man you’ve probably ever seen. 

You sat behind your dad, probably so he could see the new man, you’ve had learned was named Alexander Edel. 

You could feel him watch you, not obviously, but he watched you for a moment and then his attention would return to where you were heading. You didn’t know what his gaze meant, but you managed barely to not blush under his intense and mysterious glances. You didn’t know how you managed to control your breathing. 

You mentally thanked your uncle when he announced that you arrived at your apartment. You got out first as you were on the right side of the car behind the front seat passenger car. You held the car door for him, and you watched him stand up and button up his suit jacket. His beautiful suit jacket. The things that simple gesture did to you. You wouldn’t have believed what he was thinking about you, you didn’t think you were ugly but you didn’t think you were beautiful either. Your dad was already standing behind you and was helping your mother out of the car. You decided to start getting the luggage out of the car trunk. You were soon joined by your father and Alexander. 

You wondered how much you would really be seeing him. You should have been weary about your mother playing matchmaker. 

The 3 of you managed to get all the luggage out of the car and onto the pavement. You didn’t know how you were going to get all the luggage up. Alexander practically didn’t have any luggage of his own and you couldn’t expect him to carry any of your family’s. You fortunately had light luggage and your dad didn’t pack much, so it had to have been your mom’s. You were little surprised and grateful that Alexander had arranged for a building porter to help with your family’s luggage. You were very protective of your bags so you carried yours, but your Mom happily accepted the porter who moved their bags to your apartment. 

You were led to the elevator by Alexander, while your uncle parked the car in the apartment parking lot. Your father went in the elevator with the porter and much of the luggage, he was being a little protective. You stood on the ground floor with your mom and Alexander and a few of the more manageable luggage cases. You waited, staring at the elevator doors, when you heard your mom ask Alexander about his personal life and she started asking about where he worked and if he was married, and if he had any kids, when you asked mildly embarrassed and surprised, “ma?” 

She turned her head to respond, “what? I just want to get to know this nice young attractive man who you’ll be living with? I’m your mother, I want to know you’ll be ok.” 

You chuckled to yourself, blushing before looking to him, clearly amused. “Ma, I don’t think that Alexander and I will be living together in the same apartment.” You looked back to your mom, “and Alexander has some right to privacy ‘till we get to know him better.” You hugged your mom, “but thank you for looking out for me, Ma. I love you for it.” She side hugged you back, smilingly fondly at you. 

“I wonder what floor we’re on.” She mused out loud. 

You heard your Uncle Felix respond, turning the corner. “The car is parked, and the apartment I’ve arranged is on the 3rd floor, apartment 313.” He answered for you. You scooted closer to Alexander make some room and your mom did the same. You stood between Alexander on your right, your mom on your left, and your Uncle Felix on her left. You heard the elevator door ding and then open to reveal the porter. You wondered if you would all fit in, even with the reduced number of luggage. You looked to Alexander, not really understanding why. He held his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture. You waited for your uncle and mother to file into the elevator with a piece of luggage each, and you followed suit, with Alexander closely behind you. You would have sworn you felt him place a hand on the small of your back protectively, but you didn’t dare look. 

“3rd floor please?” Alexander asked the porter. 

You remembered the first time you set foot in this apartment. It had 2 bedrooms and 2 and half bathrooms, with a smallish kitchen & dining room slash living room and a den/guest room with a small utility laundry room. A very basic laundry and dryer models had been provided. The kitchen also provided some basic appliances, fridge, oven stove top, coffee maker, toaster. You would look through the kitchen cupboards and drawers for cutlery, plates, glasses and general food later. You had instinctively looked in the apartment as your mom was doing now, checking for bedsheets, towels, toilet paper, any sort of cleaning or anything. 

There had been a few bed sheet sets and some towels, and a fresh bag of toilet paper. Thank goodness for that. Your mom had found the broom and things including the ironing board, iron and laundry liquid. 

You remembered going for groceries, you made a list of some grocery things. Milk, egg, bread, vegetables, salmon, chicken, fruit. Coffee, coffee mate, butter. Some marinades. You would even looked into finding some authentic German sausages and some decent steaks for your dad and Uncle Felix. Alexander was a big help in suggesting where the better places for groceries were.

You sighed as your mom plied this seemingly nice young man with questions as your father grumbled. Your mom eventually found out that Alexander was in his late 20’s, (at the time), straight, single, had no children and was not in any sort of relationship, casual or serious. He worked for some sort of Security and Law enforcement office environment. You suspected he was one of those ‘Wesen council members’ you had read about. He lived in apartment 323 directly next to you. That was then. 

The ‘Wesen council’ that practically every Wesen of a certain generation knew about. Some younger Wesen had heard about the Council from their parents and grandparents. The Wesen Council protected and enforced Wesen Law, some Wesen Council members retired and their selected successors would have a contact name and number for the Council to call if something needed to be reported. You knew a little about the Council from your studies. You knew that it was started in the 1600’s by Wesen and Grimms. You would later learn that you had an important connection to the Council. 

You not only now knew that the Wesen Council did exists, and that Alexander does work for them, but you were going to learn about Wesen laws. Your ‘job’ here in Holland was to set up for the Council, bank accounts, licenses, foreign offices and the acquire and arrange the necessary documents and lawyers for the Council to open ‘offices’ in countries like England, Africa and the USA. You had a little experience with financial matters. In truth, your role was to assist Alexander in his task. He needed a place to hide while he recovered. So he stayed with you in your apartment. The council had experienced Wesen doctors to tend to Alexander, but you didn’t see the need. So, you ‘worked’ from home. You did end up spending time working on your cover job, while you tended to Alexander while he recovered from his injuries. For a dangerous and tough assassin Wesen like Alexander, he didn’t like going to doctors. He was grateful for your help. You had completed your tasks for the Council and in return, learned how the Council worked, even though you didn’t alway approved of their methods, you appreciated that they did. 

You even learned who was responsible for the founding of the Council. It was descendants of the Original Wesen ‘purebloods’ and Grimms. You learnt something about yourself, and your connection to the Wesen Council you would have never dreamt or expected. Over the past few months, you developed a strange but pleasant relationship that really only got to the weird part between a Pflichttreue and what ever kind of Wesen you were. It wasn’t quite romantic but it was more than friendship, if it was just that. 

You had spend a wonderful last few days with your parents looking around Holland, though you wouldn’t say it out loud, you’d miss Alexander most. While your parents and your Uncle Felix stayed with you, you slept in Alexander’s apartment with him, so your parents could have your room and Uncle Felix could have the quest bedroom. You certainly would miss Alexander, you became fond of his cold demeanour, you understood why, and his reasons why he worked for the Council. 

Then you happily for the most part, with parents, your Uncle Felix, your new contacts, and with Alexander’s protection, caught your flight to Germany. To start the next several months there. 

You looked forward to what you would be helping your Uncle Felix with. He was an antiquarian, who dealt with old books and important documents. This was unsurprisingly very helpful to your research. You were able to make copies of the rarely occasional Grimm books that came across his desk. This is how you learn three important things, other than how to evaluate the most important and incredibly old and beautiful books. 

You met a wonderful older man named Mr Nebojsa. You learnt that Grimms actually existed, not that that Grimms were a myth to you, but rather that Mr Nebojsa was a Grimm, perhaps one of the oldest. You hadn’t heard of many Grimms, and what had heard, they rarely died young, well youngish, not many lived past 50 or so years, if lucky. 

You befriended Mr Nebojsa, at his insistance, sort of. He contacted an acquaintance of your Uncles, asking specifically for you. You were curious as to why, but you knew you would learn so much from Mr Nebojsa. He was funny, kind, he smart and quick as anything, full of stories, his eyes retained all the light and mischievous spark of a young man, still had all his faculties. You felt odd briefly when looking into his eyes, they were a pale black, and your skin felt like it rippled. 

You filled a book full of his stories. You loved his stories, especially some of the stories of when he would play cards or board games with young blurbed children, and young fuchsbaus, he was their sanctuary. He was their sanctuary. 

A few weeks into spending time with him, and still helping your uncle Felix, he showed you a fascinating book. It looked like a book of family trees, but instead of tracing every generation of each family, it traced certain generations of certain generations. That’s when it occurred to you what this particular book was. It was a book precious beyond any measure, and it’s value was to Grimm’s and to those who would hunt them. You asked him why he showed it to you, why he trusted you. 

He smiled, “because I knew your parents, your natural parents. I know what you are.” You blinked and took a step back. “You must be the next one to carry Sanctuary.” 

You were taken aback. How could this man know who you were? You didn’t even know. 

It was many months later, you left your new friend and Germany. You flew home at Henrietta’s request. She wanted you to join her in Portland, Oregon or something she said was the start of something important. 

Your plan landed, you went through customs and then onto baggage claims, a necessity that would have taken longer than it did, you probably had Henrietta to thank for it. However you received an email to say that Henrietta wouldn’t be there to greet you, and another email to say that your brother Monroe was, and that he’d be bringing a new friend of his with him. 

You left baggage claim, with your luggage on a trolly, and walked through frosted sliding glass doors to see your much taller brother, smiling brightly at you. You walked closer but stopped maybe 15 feet from them. 

The young man with Monroe was a few years older than yourself but younger than your brother. He was tall, 30, white, with dark brown hair. And he definitely was a Grimm. Another Grimm. You knew that this had to be the thing your brother needed to tell you about but didn’t want to say over email. 

You remembered what Mr Nebojsa had told you not too long before, there were Grimms all over the world, of different ethnicities, ages and genders. You should have put 2 and 2 together when Monroe emailed you to say that he needed to tell you something when he picked you up at the airport. 

Monroe got a little worried at your expression towards Nick. You quickly snapped out of it, walked towards him and hugged him tightly. You whispered in Monroe, “Do you know what you’re friend is?” He nodded. You separated, and put your arms down, “He seems kinda new!” Your brother chuckled and nodded. Nick was kinda new. Monroe turned to introduce his sister, you, to his new friend.

You smiled and shook his hand. You were appreciative when Nick took your trolley and pushed it for you. “So, Nick, you and my brother are fresh friends?” 

“Yes, we are! How do you and Monroe know each other?” You and Monroe stared at him incredulously. 

“Didn’t you say he was a detective?” You asked Monroe, half teasing. Nick gave you the ‘what did I say?’ Look. “Monroe’s my brother!” You reminded Nick with a raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to get it. 

He chuckled at his silly moment, and lifted the trunk of Monroe’s car and start loading with Monroe’s help. You moved the unloaded trolley to where it would get removed by airport staff. You wondered how Monroe was able to have the car sitting so close to where you’d exit. You looked at the actual car, it was one of those police cars that didn’t look like a cop car and they had an airport security attendant stand with it. You smiled at your brother, with a mischievous wink in your eye. He smiled back. 

You got in the back of the car and buckled up. You haven’t ridden in the back of a cop car or the front either, it certainly wasn’t on your bucket list. You took the interior of the car, it was nicer than you were expecting. No horrible bad leather. No metal mess separating the front and back seats. Your attention returned to your brother in the front seat, when he asked, “have you eaten?” 

You smiled at his usual thoughtfulness, “on the plane, not really. The food is still not fantastic, and the last time was before the flight.” You looked out the window to see where you were going and then back at Monroe, “you’re vegetarian, yes; or have you completely switched to Vegan?” 

He smiled at you before turning to look out the windshield. “I’m almost completely vegan now, though I still have some cheese and some dairy.” 

You nodded at his answer. You were sure that this decision was the right one for him. “I know this great place to take you. So if Nick doesn’t have to rush back, we’ll all go.” 

You thanked him. “Sounds good, I missed having meals with you.” You looked out your window, “has Portland changed much since I’ve been away?” 

“How long have you been away?” Nick asked, briefly meeting your gaze in his rear view mirror before returning his eyes to the road.

“This time, about a year and a bit.” You looked back out your window. “I’ve been down to New Zealand and Australia, and up that side, to Germany.” You turned your gaze to the left side window, “I would have continued through Africa and Western Europe but I was called back temporarily by a godmother.” Nick hadn’t been bothered by this news. 

However, it was news to Monroe, “godmother?” 

“Yes, it turns out that before so was adopted, I was given the usual 3 godparents.” Nick turned another corner at Monroe’s direction. And another, before pulling into a parking lot of a restaurant, and he turned off the car. You took a hold of your bag and your carry on. You ignored the look from both Nick and Monroe. You didn’t care about the strange look. You weren’t going to leave your wallet, passport and rather special keys in the car and especially what was in your carry on bag, even if the car belonged to a Grimm. 

You followed the two men inside, and waited to be seated by a wait staff. You wondered if you would be seated at a booth or a proper table. You were seated at a table with a both benches in a corner and chairs opposite completed a square. You sat on one of the booth benches, and Monroe sat next to you on a chair and Nick sat on the booth bench next to you. You placed the bags next to you between you and the Grimm. It’s not that you didn’t trust your brother, but you knew that once the Grimm knew what was in your bag, it would be safer. 

You waited for the waitress to come and take your drink orders, 3 coffees, waters and a juice for you and Monroe. You looked at the menu in front of you. Without looking up, “yes I’ll tell you why, but not now.” You wanted to be sure that you couldn’t be easily overheard. By other Wesen or worse, Kersheites. You ordered the egg with gluten free French toast, with vegan bacon, and fried mushrooms. Not exactly full Vegan but still...

“So Nick, you’re a cop…?” You kinda of pointedly ask him. He smiled, understanding at least the obvious of the intended meanings of your question. 

“uh,..how?” He asked, getting the other version of your question. You smiled, and took a sip of your coffee. 

“I told you, Nick, my sister is special!” Monroe, offered. Close to a whisper, “Even before she left for her trip, she can clock just about any Wesen before her.” Nick looked to Monroe a little unbelieving. “I’d wondered if she could clock one of yours.”

Nick still not sure, shook his head and gestured around. “Ok, the waitress is a Fuchsbau. The couple over there,” you gestured to a plain looking couple about 5 booths away, “are both Eisbibers.” You cut a piece of food. Lifted your fork, “I think the couple paying maybe vegan kersheites.” You put the food on your fork in your mouth and chewed. Looking around, there weren’t really any other people around. 

You didn’t need to look up to know that Monroe and Nick were communicating wordlessly about your bag. When you were sure you couldn’t have been overheard. You reached into your carry on bag and opened it. You gestured to Nick to reach in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve returned to Portland. Your brother picks you up and brings a unique friend. You meet a few unique people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf.  
Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You gestured to Nick to reach in. 

He reached in as you put your cutlery down and together, as to signal to your waitress that you were done. You sighed happily. You smiled as you caught Monroe leaning towards your bag to try and see what Nick was looking at. He gasped as he lifted a book out. He lovingly stroked the book. The waitress had come and collected the plates and left. Nick loosened his arms around the book as he tried to shield the book from her view. 

“I think that we should get together soon. There are some things that I would like to ask you. Especially if you,” looking at Nick, “are what my brother says you are.”

Monroe began to question, you cut his question short, “yes I know that he’s a...” You cleared your throat, “I’m referring to him being a Weder....” 

Monroe smiled. You reached for your wallet paid for your meal, and they did the same. 

“Where will you be staying?” Nick asked. 

“Well, I’ve recently came in possession of some secluded land somewhere in the mountains where I can....well, it’s part of what I would like to talk to you both about. I don’t know how long I’ll stay in Portland this time, there’s still so much to do and learn.”

You took the book back from Nick and put it away. He’ll get a better chance to look at the book later. You called your parents on your way to your next ‘appointment’ with Henrietta. You met at her home in Portland after lunch. You would have to meet with Monroe for dinner and meet someone special to him. You decided to get a jump on Rosalee before hand. You came up behind her. You knew that there’d be a special way into Freddie’s store through the back. 

“You’re Freddie Calvert’s sister, aren’t you?” She jumped at the sudden voice behind her. Realizing that you were making her startled her, “gosh, I’m sorry! I’m Monroe’s sister. Hello!” You hugged her. “Freddie’s told me a bit about you. I’m sorry.” 

She thanked you. “How did you know my brother? And how did you get in?” 

“Oh, I was a part time supplier. Through the back.” You pointed behind yourself in the general direction of the door you used. You looked around in Rosalee’s shop, that hadn’t changed since Freddie worked there. You saw her question herself about what you could have supplied for him. 

“I’ve got a little bit of land in the country where I grow ‘herbs’ and ‘spices’. I haven’t been able to do it myself since I’ve been away so we came to an agreement that I would supply him and he would have what he needed if he took care of my place and garden while I was away. Until...” 

She still didn’t know, “How? His records don’t show anything special suppliers!” 

You told her where find the record book and your keys, under the loose floor boards in the floor where Freddie kept papers, his currency and documents that weren’t exactly straight. You brought her a little record book to show her. 

“My keys?” You asked with your hand out. Smiling you thanked her for the keys back. “You and my brother?” You asked. 

“How did you know?” 

“You have some of his smell on you.” You bounced your keys in your hand. “I’m looking forward to seeing you at dinner tonight.” You turned to leave, “I’m going to my place to see what kind of state everything is in. If you decide to stay, you’d be welcome to visit me and see if anything is still good.” 

You smiled and left. You drove an hour and a bit to you place outside of Portland. You found that your place was in very good shape. You didn’t know what condition the other buildings were in but still.... 

You looked at your greenhouses and found that Freddie must have been to tend to the plants shortly before he was murdered. He had set up a watering system connected to the nearby stream or some sort of water supply. You didn’t have much time to get much cleaning done, so you would have to get going. You didn’t have a lot of repairing to get done. Thanks to Henrietta. You would have to go exploring the land, the land that would one day be yours. 

You picked up your ringing iPhone and heard your brother Monroe’s voice. “You stopped by the Spice Shop?” 

You winced, “yes, sorry! I think I startled her. I forgot about Freddie. Please apologize to her again for me. I really didn’t mean to spring myself on her like that.” You paused a moment. “I think I like her. She’d be good for you! You could do a lot worse than spending time with her!” You told him honestly and without motive. You knew that he’d be thrown by your statement. “But for goodness sakes, choose your time carefully when you tell mom and dad. Are we still on for dinner tonight? At your place?” He paused for a moment, unsure of how to say something. “Monroe, are you ok?” 

“Oh, no, I’m fine.” He responded, recovering. You were a little baffled. You were about to ask him what he was worrying about. “Rosalee wants to, and I quote, ‘continue her brother’s business acquaintance with you.’ What’s that about?” Your head bucked back a bit and snorted quietly, as you were surprised at the short amount of time she took to think about it. 

“Ok, that’s good. My place is not in great condition but if she wants to come over and look at what I’ve got, I’d be grateful. We can set a date for when she...” You paused, “I’ll tell you when you visit here. I’m sure mom and dad would like a separate report on where I live.” 

“No, she wants to see you tonight at dinner, at your place!” Now, you were stumped. You were not prepared for any sort of visitor. “Don’t worry, we’ll bring the food! I’ll get you some groceries and the things on your list.” You smiled, he was always the best guy you could ever have asked to have as a brother. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” You smiled, “and Monroe, thanks! You know!”

You set a time for when you would expect them. It was just past 4pm, and they would arrive around 6:30-7pm. You missed having Alexander nearby. You wanted him with you when you went to explore your land. You wanted him with you, he would have if he could. You knew that he was busy and couldn’t just drop everything and come to you, but you still felt his lack of proximity. 

You definitely have to hurry, and you managed to get a fair bit done in the time you had, you got your first bearings for the house. You put up paper signs for what rooms were where, not only for your approaching quests but for yourself as well. You found you clean running water. 

You found the bedrooms and beds were set up and necessary furniture in place but the beds weren’t made. You managed to pick a bedroom with an ensuite, and you had found suitable bedsheets, several sets of various sizes as you would find out later.

The other ‘bedrooms’ and bathrooms had been cleaned. You set up the guest bathroom just off the living room. 

You received a couple of texts, one from Henrietta telling you that you were to look in the ‘storage’ barn. There’d be furniture and the kitchen things. You smiled. You easily found the barn and a few trolleys. You found inside boxes labeled kitchen plates. There was a box labeled as Alessi Posate cutlery complete set. You found boxes of pots and pans of various sizes. You put those boxes on your cart. Cutting boards, measuring cups, mixing bowls. Bar trolley, mixing tumblers, ice spoons, measuring cups. Now you looked for a box or something of things like peelers and cheese graters and meat knives. You got that box on your wagon.

You couldn’t think straight any more. You didn’t even have time to think about what furniture you would need, and you certainly would need furniture.

You turned around when you sensed an approaching car. You had gotten some Wesen friendly lights out among the trees. You had started a Grimm protective ruin boundary. 

You wondered if it was Monroe, but it wasn’t. It was Nick, and he had brought a beautiful brunette with him, and Nick’s detective partner, a Detective Hank Griffin, and their friend and colleague Sgt Drew Wu came. You had forgotten that you had invited the Grimm as well as Monroe and Rosalee. Nick didn’t tell you was that his friends had decided come to help. 

You closed the barn door, and pulled the trolly wagons back the short walk back.

“Surprise!” Nick excitingly announced. Monroe and Rosalee hadn’t arrived yet. It was just after 5:30pm. You didn’t know what to say. You laughed at the kindness and friendship of Monroe and his friends. 

You smiled brightly. “You are most welcome. Please come in. I don’t have everything done yet, but you’re welcome.” You put the box down that you held, to open the door for them. “Are you here for dinner?” You looked at each of them. 

“Yes please!” Pleads Nick’s partner, Hank, an african american man in his late 30’s or early 40’s.

“I hope that’s ok!” The beautiful brunette adds. 

You chuckled and nodded. “I have just gotten the kitchen items from the barn, and not unpacked and the living room is, well,” you let them see the empty living room, “so I hope you can forgive the state. I’ve only been back here for a few hours.”

“We won’t be offended. I’m Juliette.” The woman responds. You gave her your name. “I enjoy setting up home.” You smiled relieved for the help. 

“You’re an angel.” You gratefully thanked her. 

You nod your head to follow you into the house, away from the vestibule mud room. “Does Monroe know that you’re here for dinner? He said that he’s bringing groceries but I don’t know if it’ll be enough for dinner for 3 or enough for a week.”

“We called him from the grocery store and we co-ordinated.” Nick answered. 

The kitchen was cleanish, and Henrietta had gotten you a dinner table and chairs, but the furniture was still covered. you found where the kitchen things were, you found boxes of linens to unpack and found where the boxed plates, glasses and cutlery were. The living room was clean but not set up, the furniture and lamps were also covered in dust sheets. 

You point to the guest bathroom when Hank asked. Juliette eagerly shuffles to the kitchen with some of the groceries, leaving you momentarily with Nick. Thankfully you put your Wesen books and things that you’ve collected from your travels in a room not easily accessible.

You needed to know, you approached the young dark haired Grimm, looked around, and whispered, “Do they know, about us?” 

You heard Hank flush the toilet and wash his hands. He side stepped out and closed the door behind him. “I’ll go help in the kitchen.” You smiled thanks to him. 

Nick took a step closer and behind you, now both facing the kitchen, in a normal voice, “Yes, they know.” 

“So, hm, I don’t think that you’re into Japanese furniture…” The Filipino Sgt commented dryly.

“I think the furniture is in the storage barn.” You nodded toward it. “I haven’t yet time to find anything or bring anything out yet.” 

In what seemed like mere minutes, another car pulled up. You caught that Nick also heard the car but Juliette and Hank didn’t. You could clearly hear Monroe’s voice. You went to the front door.

Nick pointedly looked at the guys and shrugged, “Well I guess we’re getting the furniture from the barn.” You smiled childishly. Running after them with Juliette and Rosalee.

“So what kind of furniture do you need inside?” Monroe asked.

“Well living room furniture.” You responded, while pulling out your iPhone, “and more of these dinning chairs if we can find any.” You showed him the photo. Thankfully you had hooked up a trailer to a motor bike nearby, and had put down a moving ramp over the deck stairs.

You were very grateful that Nick and his friends had come. You would have had a difficult time by yourself. The 7 of you had found suitably matching furniture for your living room and the dining chairs, and got the accessories in the house in no time. Thankful for Juliette and Rosalee for knowing how to accessorize a living room. The kitchen set up went faster and smoother than anything you could have done by yourself. Dinner with this group was something you didn’t know that you wanted to do. 

Monroe said that he was impressed with the lights on their way in and the protective barrier. Hank and Juliette asked since they couldn’t see anything. You happily found that they all brought overnight bags. Your stone cottage home was by no means a mansion but you were able to easily put everyone up for the night. You found bedsheets for everyone. 

With their help, everyone had the kitchen, dining area and the living room in order in a fraction of the time. You laughed and were happier with company this day than you had before. It was about 6pm when setting up was finished. When everyone had a chance to sit and rest for a bit, Nick casually brought up the subject from breakfast.

“Well I’ve recently learned that I’ve have Godparents, and a particular Godmother is helping me. She helped me get this land.”

“How much land?” Nick asked.

“Um, that’s a good question.” You went to find your land deed and land legal documents. You put the box on your lap after sitting down, in your earlier spot. You dug through the box, and found the land deed, and then you found the land survey and map with a line around your property. You found what looked like a legal document listing properties in square miles measurements. “Is this it?” You handed the page in your hand to your brother Monroe.

“Yes it looks like it.” You scoffed impressed. “300 square miles.”

You looked startled, “How is that possible? Henrietta drove me around part of the property. I haven’t seen the whole thing but I know that the ocean isn’t that far away.”

“Ocean?” Rosalee asked incredulously. You nodded, just as surprised.

“No, 300 square miles over a total of several properties.”

“Ah!” You asked. He handed you the paper back. You smiled, relieved. “I own this property and one other now, and the rest I inherit when she passes away.”

“I wonder why she arranged for you to have this property?” Hank asked.

“Oh, part of this property was where our brother lived before he died. The rest of it belongs,” you corrected yourself, “belonged to a great grandfather, who moved back to Europe from New Zealand.”

“Wait, Monroe, I thought your family was German before.” Nick asked confused.

“We are.” He smiled and nodded as he took his seat next to Rosalee.

You sighed, and took his cue. “I’m adopted.”

Juliette tried to casually ask what type of Wesen you were. 

You looked at Monroe, you had Woged for him shortly after you had found out that you were indeed Wesen. It was just that you needed someone you knew you could trust and who wouldn’t judge you. You Woged for him, partly to confirm for you and partly to check. You just weren’t ready to tell everyone. The only other person who had any idea was Alexander. Henrietta was the one to confirm what type of Wesen you were. She knew exactly how you came to be, she was the only one living. She was the one who ‘helped’ you come into being.

“Well, we’re not sure exactly. The adoption papers didn’t really give any clues.” 

“Adoption papers?” Hank asked curiously. You liked that when he asked questions, it was because he genuinely wanted to know without any prejudice or insult meant. 

“Wait, why would adoption papers list type of Wesen?” Juliette asked, following Hank’s line of questioning. 

“Well,” you started, “sometimes Wesen children get orphaned.” 

They still didn’t get why it would be listed. You laughed lightly, and Monroe continued, “because, it’s a lot easier on the child or children to be adopted by their natural family. If that’s not possible, then a Blutbad child would do better with a Blubaden family. Just as a Fuschbau child would thrive better within a Fuschbaus family.”

You looked at the beautiful clock Monroe had brought as a house warming gift. It was close to 7pm. You caught Monroe’s cue to move everyone on to actually cooking dinner. You smiled, “Shall we get started on dinner?”

“Everyone stood up, “ok, we who wants to chop some fire wood?” Monroe asked.

Nick, Hank and Wu volunteered. While everyone else got going on dinner. Monroe and Rosalee indeed brought you enough food for a few weeks, till you could get your green house garden going. Hank, Nick, Juliette and Wu brought food for the stay over night.

Juliette and Monroe went to start cooking dinner. You excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. You could hear only Juliette’s and your brother’s voices in the kitchen. You figured that either Rosalee was not talking or she was somewhere else. You instantly knew to check the herb and spice greenhouse. It still wasn’t in great condition but it wouldn’t take much to get it back. You silently watched her quietly look around peacefully. She smiled and gasp at different things you had growing or had growing, clearly impressed and really enjoyed looking at the different plants.

You soundlessly opened the glass door. “So, are you interested?” You startled her. You smiled to apologizing at making her jump. “I’m sure you can suggest a few things.” You walked down the other side of the long table. You looked up, “The glass panes aren’t as dirty as I though they’d be.” You stopped, noticing that she was now watching you. “Yes?” You asked gently.

“Why?”

You shook your head, “why what? Why am I offering? Why did I supply your brother? Why am I even after what your brother told me about you.”

“All of the above.” She responded. Fair questions.

“Why I’m offering, why I supplied your brother, are to do with why I’m here on this land.” You walked back towards the door to go back to the kitchen. “I’ll answer those question better soon. As to your last question. Both of our brothers have been kinder to me than most people. He wanted the best for you, he knew that you deserved a second chance. I think he thought you were better than he was.” You closed the glass door behind her. You both continued. “While he was a business man, he did want to help people, he knew that helping other Wesen was your gift. I wanted to help him with that and I had access to herbs and spices he otherwise would have had difficulty getting.” You walked into the kitchen where Nick, Hank and Wu were now also. “That’s why!”

“What’s this?” Monroe asked.

“Rosalee had a few ‘why?’ questions, which is why I’ve asked some of you here.” That got everyone’s attention.

Monroe said, “Well, tell us over dinner.” The plates used were white with black strips like a panther, you would have guessed the plates were Farmhouse style from Crate and Barrel.

Dinner was a beautiful salad, mixed garden vegetables grilled, Vegan steak for Monroe, chicken for you and a few others and steak. A bottle or two of a perfectly chosen wine. 

You remembered eating with Alexander, the first time alone in the forests. It happened so strangely, it was slow over months and built up quickly. You were sent with Alexander to assist him on a weeklong mission. You were to pose as a couple during some sort of crop planting seasonal pagan mating rituals. You had slowly gotten to know Alexander by working with him in the Hague, but this was different. You certainly found him attractive, not that you’d willingly admit it anywhere near him. He in turn watched you, slowly grew fond of you. You weren’t the kind of gorgeous in the way that Hexenbiests were known in there everyday form, and you were short and not thin or greatly overweight. He was tall, handsome, beautifully built, sinful voice, charming, smart, dangerous but kind and fiercely loyal and protective, especially in regards to you.

You were protective of him too. You somehow ended up in the Black Forest, taken by a nasty Wesen, who didn’t appreciated the Wesen Council’s decision to deal with a relative who was deal with for breaking Wesen law. Alexander became very suspicious when you didn’t answer your door for breakfast soon after. He had begun a habit of having breakfast with you each morning before you went to work with him. It didn’t take him long to track you and handle the situation. 

Neither of you had eaten in hours, but you had to keep going, Alexander needed medical help. “You’re being stubborn. You need a doctor, Alexander.”

“No Kershiete doctors. We need to get home. The Council can’t know either.” He insisted. You managed to get him into the passengers seat of his car, you were finally relieved to have reached.

You ran to get in behind the wheel. “You’ll get infected with something. Please? I can’t let you deal with it on your own.” You pleaded. He refused. “Yes you will. You’ll tell me what Wesen it was, and I’ll tend to you.” You stubbornly insisted. “I’m not letting you get worse. We are calling the office and we are taking some of your sick days.” You did your best to drive quickly and safely. “You will not argue, and if you’re so stubborn that you have to protect your ego, then we’ll either use your several months of accumulated sick days or well have to thing of some other cover.” You finally slowed down to pull into city traffic, after driving for a while out of the forest.

You managed to drive without causing any accidents or getting pulled over. You didn’t really have a driver’s licence yet, Alexander was still trying to teach you.

You didn’t call the office when he explained, and you spent a few weeks that time, patching him up and caring for him. One of many times one of you would be patching the other up. You and Alexander decided to get out of town, for him to heal and to keep the cover. 

You were both under a pagan Wesen aphrodisiac given to you the previous week. Neither of you could help it, neither of you wanted to. You mated yourself to him, and he to you, and neither regretted it. You only regretted having to be apart now, bound but apart.

You slipped out of your memories of Alexander and back to your guests, when Juliette beside you shook your hand. You snapped out of your daze and saw her smile. You smiled your thanks as you saw that she was the only one who appeared to have noticed.

“You have a…beautiful house,” Juliette complimented delicately.

You thanked her with levity in your answer. “It still needs a bit of work. And I don’t know for sure what other buildings are around or what shape they’re in.” You darted your eyes a bit, “we could go for a before sunrise expedition to find out. Really earn our breakfast appetite.” You got a full house of agreement. Except from Rosalee.

Rosalee had been getting slowly impatient during dinner. “Why?” She snapped, and you scoffed annoyed. Monroe chided her as he returned to the table with more wine and more bread.

You happily accepted a glass of red wine. You smiled at him. “Why what?” You asked Rosalee.

“My ‘why’?” Rosalee she responded.

“And why the precautions?” Asked Wu.

You got up, took your wine glass, and the bottle of wine. “Wine in hand everyone, this way!” 

You got to the door, and realized that no-one was following you.

You cleared your throat, arched an eyebrow, and waited for them to get the cue. “Juliette and Rosalee, if you would be kind enough to bring a bottle of wine with you as well. This way please.” You nodded your head towards the somewhat neglected greenhouses. Thankfully Monroe got the hint. You switched the glass of wine to reach in your pocket for a pantry key.

You waited for Hank and Wu to file out last so you could quietly get their help. “I just need these fine gentlemen to bring something for us!” 

You handed Hank the key. “The locked pantry, bring the clean glasses and ice with you as well.” 

You were about to go to the greenhouses when Wu asked, “what do we need clean glasses and ice for?” You smiled at him and looked at Hank grinning, “Hank will know! We’ll see you in the through there. The trays will help. Thank you!” 

You turned around and lead the rest of the group to the greenhouses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected but welcome guests arrive for dinner. You manage to get up some defences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf.  
Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You were about to go to the greenhouses when Wu asked, “what do we need clean glasses and ice for?” You smiled at him and looked at Hank grinning, “Hank will know! We’ll see you in the through there. The trays will help. Thank you!” 

You looked at the others and the two police officers next to you. “Actually, Nick, here are the keys! The Greenhouses are down this hallway. Monroe can show you the way. Go through the left doors first.” 

“Ok, you want to keep going down the hallway and turn right and the doors are at the end.” 

“I know where it is!” Rosalee responded snappily. 

You wondered what was happening with her, this was not the kind, fun, sweet and understanding woman your brother described. You stopped Monroe quickly and asked if she was alright. He gave you his ‘discuss later’ look. 

You turned around and lead the rest of the group to the greenhouses. The sun had set and the sky was softly lit. 

You nodded towards the butlers pantry for Hank and Wu to follow. You put the glasses on a tray and a couple of ice tongs for Wu to carry and you gave Hank the tray with the Welcoming surprise on it, covering it with a towel for dramatic effect. You carried the ice bucket and filled it up with ice. You smiled and continued the last few feet. You opened the sliding glass doors with some help from Nick. You folded the doors back in on themselves. Wu asked how much further. 

“We’re here!” You waited for them to turn the corner. You were pleased that Hank had covered the items on the trays. You took a tray and followed them. 

“Why are we in this room? This is not where my herbs and spices are!” Rosalee snapped. 

“We’re in this room because she wants us in this room. The spices and herbs belong to my sister. You are out of line.” Monroe snapped back. “She’s our host and WE are the GUESTS.” 

The others were in amazement at Rosalee’s sudden personality change. You weren’t going to back down simply because she was dating your brother or because she lost hers. You smiled at your brother. You walked to the glass doors in the middle of the long glass house into the joining glasshouse. You returned with a little empty glass bottle. “So Nick, you know what Freddie and now Rosalee do, the services they provide?” He nods. You grin, and continue, “do you know how to make Seigbarste’s gift?” He shakes his head for no. 

You slide the little bottle towards him, “well now you’re going to make something similar?” You smirk at him, you lick your lips and walk to the double doors the group had entered through. You paused, turned around and gestured for them to seat themselves and the table and chairs behind them. “Monroe,” gesturing to the trays that Hank and Wu brought, “Hank, if you would be so kind to pour for everyone?” 

You called to Nick to follow you. 

Inside, he followed you peacefully, and when you were sure you were out of earshot, you quietly said, “I’ve recently learned that at least one of my parents was a Grimm. Most likely my father.” He was surprised and ecstatic about the news, “but please keep it to yourself for now. I don’t know for sure but I think whatever my mom was may affected my, uh, ‘Grimm-hood’.” He nodded. You sighed relieved. You took his wrist gently, “I don’t know how much my brother told you about me, but we need to talk.” You nodded and he did also. You put a finger to your mouth to signal to keep a secret. You put pressure on a panel to spring open and aside. You pulled out a few books and put them in Nick’s surprised arms. You looked at the books spine. “Ah!” You took the other books to put back. You put back the panel and motioned to walk back to the others.  
  
“Come, Let’s get back before they come looking.” 

Just before the doors, you asked Nick if something was going on with Rosalee. He responded that she’s had a disagreement with Monroe over Grausens. “Wait, seriously, you were the one dealing with a Grausen?” He assumed the police posture of “how would you know that?” 

“I hear things. I know person on the Council who was sent to deal with the child!” 

“You know Alexander? Great!” Nick responded sarcastically. 

“Hey, please, don’t. Alexander is a good man. He was following orders of people with a centuries of imbedded and outdated fear. It takes time to change people’s mind.” You followed Nick into the glass greenhouse. “You did the right thing about the Grausen and more importantly for the child.” 

Rosalee scoffed, and rolled her eyes. You finally snapped at her. “OY, you reacted the same way Alexander did, so get off your horse, ‘cause you gave that kid a death sentence.” 

You held a letter in your hands as well as a book, which you handed to Nick, but held onto the letter. You stared blank faced at Rosalee and as calmly and respectfully as you could, you asked, Rosalee, would you and Juliette please speak with me in private?” You nodded your head to come further into the house. 

You looked to Hank to ask him to start the drinks. “I’d start with this book.” You casually said, still waiting for the ladies to join you inside. 

You lead them to the nearby living room. 

“Ok, I’m not going to tear you a new one but I’m only going to say that you need to get over whatever it is that you’ve got into your head. I’m not trying to usurp you.” She began to argue back. 

“Freddie asked me to hold onto this for him.” You handed her the letter, “I hope that it will make things clearer for you.” Now calmer, “and I’ll leave you both to read it and I expect you to join us when you’re done.” 

Juliette was curious to why she was asked to come, “she’ll need a friend. I think it’s a tough letter.” 

You left them and returned to the guys. As you were halfway down the hallway, your iPhone binged again. You beamed as you unlocked it to see that you got a message reply back from Alexander, he was home today and you always corresponded when he wasn’t ‘overseas’ on a mission. You messaged back and forth today, and he responded to your earlier message to say that he was home and now that he missed you. You missed him too. You messaged each other about each other’s day and now you walked and messaged that your brother and some of his friends were visiting you. For the night at least, you remembered to ask them if they wanted to stay till Sunday afternoon. 

You sent the message and continued the last few feet. You were handed a drink, “Thanks!” 

Nick downed his easily and you chuckled. The others attempt to down theirs and some sputters theirs. You down yours easily. You looked fondly at your empty glass, and then questioningly at Nick. 

“This is incredible.” His eyes blinked at the effect of downing his drink, “Where did you get it?”   
You smiled mischievously. “Have a look around.” 

You smiled with your drink in your hand and walked to sit down at one of the now hideous metal tables. You’d have to do something about it. 

You turn your head and focus to see Hank watch you from a corner of the long work aisle table in the middle of the greenhouse. Wu was standing a little awkwardly at the corresponding corner. You could feel like he wanted to talk. You smile as you take a sip of your drink. A strong drink you don’t really drink. “Hank, if you want to ask something, don’t stand there and stare.” You arch an eyebrow and he chuckled and nodded to the nervous Sgt to join him at the table with you. 

The metal chairs groan and creak under them as they sat, causing you and Hank to cringe. You sighed and rotate your glass as it sat on the table. You casually look up at the seasoned Detective in front of you, as they three of you sat at the table nearest the furthest wall. 

“I don’t really like these tables. Hopefully there’s something decent in the furniture storage barn.” You took another small sip. “I’d like to thank you for coming.” He shrugged his shoulders to ask ‘why?’ You weren’t yet able to read him. “Why wouldn’t I thank you for coming. You’re friends with Monroe and Nick, yes?” 

He nods, “Nick, yes. Monroe, I don’t know as well...yet.” That explain a bit. You smile and laugh to yourself lightly. 

“Well, I’ve met a few ‘guys’ so I know. He’s a great guy. If you do get to be good friends, you both will benefit.” You laugh quietly to yourself again, “I know that being his sister kind of warps my experience but he’s a good and honourable man.” You try to read his face. You sighed and noticed that Sgt Wu sported a similar expression. 

Wu no longer looked like a little like a scared child had been dealing with his weirdest favourite dream and it wasn’t quite what he expected. He breathed out and took a decent shot of his drink. You smiled to yourself as you watch him and the Sgt next to Hank. You were mildly surprised when he leaned in a bit to ask, “so who’s Alexander?” Hank responded that ‘not everything’s in the books.’ 

You turned your attention back to Hank, “What has Nick told you about me?” 

You look up when you hear Nick respond, “He knows what I learned about you this morning!” You bob your head gently as you quickly know that Hank knows essentially knows what you’ve been doing during your travels. 

You tilt your head to the side. “Hank, what would you like to ask me?” 

He chuckles at your question of multiple questions. You waited patiently for him. You nodded to Nick to get the ice bucket and the other tray. You thankfully brought the full bottle. You could easily get or make more. 

You straightened your neck and looked to Hank. You saw the questions in his eyes, “What do you know about Hexenbeists?” 

“Hexenbeister?” You drank the last few drops before Nick gave everyone a top up, you nod your thanks, “Not enough!” You did a double take. So Hank was the Kersheite cop that nearly got killed by the Hexenbeist working for the Royals. You were not about to bring that up again. You took a deep breath and you peacefully ask, “you weren’t staring at me just to ask about Hexenbeister?” You looked at him sideways, “How are you?” 

You hear Juliette and Rosalee talking together as they walk through greenhouse a few minutes. Juliette approached Nick in some corner half talking and half looking at something half interesting, and trying not to out right stare. 

Rosalee nervously approached your table and sit down next to Monroe. She sighed and smiled, subdued, “look, I’m sorry!” Rosalee shook her head and shrugged, “Thank you for the letter.” 

You believed her sincerity. You smiled back. You clinked glasses with her. Monroe and the guys looked at each other in confusion. You had gotten a letter from Freddie yourself earlier, explaining that his sister would be angry and upset with her choices. He would leave the store to you if she died young. You didn’t want it. You knew that Rosalee’s life was surrounded by helping people.   
Wu asked, “what was that about?” 

“Rosalee got a letter from her brother, the exact contents are unknown to me. That’s Rosalee’s decision to disclose. I only know what was in my letter.” You responded. She smiled and said that she’d tell Monroe later. You were joined by Nick and Juliette. 

“So how long are people staying?” It was a Friday night and you didn’t have any other plans. Wu had to return home the following day as did Rosalee and Monroe. Nick, Juliette and Hank would stay till Sunday afternoon. You gave him the book to open and read the page for Dämonfeneuer and it’s how to neutralize their fire spit. You point to the Heiliges Feuerwasser on the following page.   
You decided that tonight would be time to show Nick and Monroe, after everyone else had gone to bed. Everyone had a chatty therapeutic night. You were apologetic when you learned about what happened to Hank via Adalind. “I’m sorry Hank, that you were put in the middle of it. The Schade’s are not a family to antagonize.” 

Hank asked “what do you know about Hexenbeists?” 

“Well Hexenbeister families are always Matriarchal, and always vindictive and harsh.” You scoff to yourself, “Most Hexenbeists are single children. Often girls. Sometimes if there are multiple children, there will be at least one girl, and any brothers will be honour bound to their sisters and duty bound to family values.” You sighed, “I’m still learning about many different Wesens and remember that I wasn’t raised in a Hexenbeist family, but from the few hexenbeist that I have interviewed, those born to it, life is harsh, and most are homeschooled but often experience a luxurious life. Hexenbeist are smart, beautiful, loyal, kind, but vindictive and cruel if provoked.” You looked back to Hank, “however, some Hexenbeist are,” you searched for the words, “are all those things, but kind, loving, gentle.” You smiled to yourself as you thought of Henrietta. “It’s a real test of the ‘nature vs nurture’ debate.” 

It was just after 12:30am when most of the group had gone to bed. Nick and Hank were the only 2 still up. While Nick wondered how the others were more drunk than he was despite how much they all drank and the amount that was still left in the bottle. It didn’t make sense. You smile and turn to Hank, you’d have to ask him how he was later after a good sleep, you easily coaxed him into getting. 

You now knew you have a chance to talk to Nick on his own. You got him to help clear up the glasses, the ice box with the now melted water, and the stacked glasses, while you carried the books and the ‘impossibly’ not empty bottle of liquor. He placed the tray on a kitchen counter for the morning and you put the bottle back. You gaze to him called him to follow you back through the hallway to the hidden door to return the book. You got your iPhone out and turned on the flashlight, and pulled out your bag. You firmly but gently held his wrist and lead him to your master bedroom. 

You slept soundly. You were in a cave in a forest. The same forest that you were doing Council business for with Alexander. But this was different, you weren’t completely alone, but you saw no one ‘till you felt him come through the cave opening. You were to sit on the floor on a pile of pillows and blankets. Surrounded by herbs and spices and plants that pleased the ‘harvest gods and goddesses’. It had to be him, you begged the Wesen gods for it to have been Alexander. You didn’t know how you got into your position as a maiden goddess. You truly hoped that it was him that won the hunt. It was a week later, after you and Alexander had gotten back to the city when was the pagan Wesen aphrodisiac you were given really kicked in. Neither of you could help it, neither of you wanted to. You mated yourself to him, and he to you, and neither regretted it. You only regretted having to be apart now, bound together but apart. Alexander had ignored orders, in order to find you and bring you back after you were taken. 

You awoke in the morning to a risen sun filled bedroom, not a directly filled room but, a softly filled room. You turned over to check your phone for the time, 7:30am on Saturday morning. You stretched out your spine and yawned. You curled back into your cozy and warm but otherwise empty bed. You smiled at your iPhone when you saw a few messages from friends and contacts. As you showered, you wondered what the day had in store. 

You got dressed and returned to your personal iPhone messages. You opened your iPhone to read the messages from Henrietta, Meisner and from him. ‘Good morning darling. Hope you slept well. Enjoy your weekend. I miss having you with me here. Fudge.’ You smiled fondly at his message. You missed being with him as well but you both knew that you had some learning and work to do. 

You unplugged your charged personal iPhone and your Grimm iPhone, you walked through a hallway towards the kitchen and to the living room, when you heard a groggy ‘good morning’. You looked up and smiled. 

Hank asked what you were so absorbed by, you smirk and toss them the phone. He scrolls through the new messages. 

Your ‘Grimm’ iPhone was assigned a generic hexenbeist international phone number, a phone number that would be a local number regardless of where you were messaging to or being messaged from. Nick’s eyes widen as he scrolls through the new & unopened messages, about 20 this morning alone. “Those are from people, most likely Wesen or Grimm’s from all over the world, from where I’ve been! People needing help in someway. Medical help or information about dealing with dangerous Wesen.” 

He shrugs, shakes his head and gestures. “There aren’t doctors in Australia and Germany?” He asked, clearly knowing there were. You smile as you watch him put the phone down on the coffee table. You were now sitting on the couches and you lean back as Hank and Monroe join you and Nick. “You know there are, but not every city has their own Grimm or Rosalee!” You paused, “there are Wesen doctors and Wesen apothecary all over the world and other Grimms, but not everyone has all the information they need in one place. Or a safe place to get help. Those who I’ve met know that, that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” You asked where the others were, you were answered showers probably. You picked up the ‘Grimm’ iPhone. You casually as possible. “There’s something I think that I need you three to know. In case something happens.” 

You played with the iPhone, and you excused yourself, “I should get started on these messages.”   
You got up when Monroe, piped in, “well get your books. I’ll help!” 

You smiled at him, and you handed him the iPhone and went to get the books, “We’ll help too.” Hank agreed. You smile and nodded your head for him to follow you. Nick got up to call the 3 others before starting on breakfast. 

Hank followed you to your bedroom, and you lowered your bedroom glamour. Your bedroom was no longer the same stone Regency ‘cottage’ bedroom but a large stone country mansion bedroom. You giggled at his amazement. You lifted a finger to your lips to signal it was a secret. You started loading books into your metal luggage trunk. You stared at Hank till he took the hint to do the same. You both managed to get most of your 50 odd books into the trunk and closed it. You grabbed your carry on bag filled with books, and lifted your trunk end and carried it down easily with Hank’s help. 

“How is the trunk so light?” He asked amazed.

“Uh, special trunk!” You answered. “Not every hexenbeist is a like the Adalind.” You found the group in the open concept dining room and kitchen. You looked to see who had the iPhone. Wu was now in the kitchen with Nick and Monroe. Juliette and Rosalee were sitting at the table. You thanked Juliette for the large double double coffee she poured you. 

Juliette clearly impressed, remarked that there were message from ‘friends’ in New Zealand, South America, Europe, the Indian region, and some other places, some asking for medical recipes, some for information, some were asking how to deal with a specific Wesen, and various topics. You calmly told them that you would explain it all later, but now the messages needed to be answered. To your happy surprise, all of your guests did indeed help. You took a chair and proceeded to answer some of your messages asking for advice, medical help or info. Everyone quickly answered the questions over breakfast. Everyone took a few messages, Rosalee and Juliette handled the medical ones, Wu and Hank answered the lawful ones, Monroe handled the family questions. Nick answered the Grimm specific questions. You were holding something to hand to Nick when Juliette noticed that you had some sort of mark on your your shoulder. She couldn’t tell if the mark were scars from an animal bite or tattoos at first glance. You could feel her looking and she smiled before looking back at what she had in her hands. 

You opened up the kitchen further, practically everyone was cooking something at some point. You didn’t know why people didn’t take meetings like this over a meal as a general rule. 

“When we’re done breakfast, I’d like to know what exactly you wanted to show me!” Nick flat out reminded you. 

Monroe continued, “And I want to know what it is about this particular parcel of land!” You stood in front of a chair before setting the place with cutlery. You nodded at their requests. 

Breakfast was finished and cleaned up. You were hesitant to get a move on to show them, but out of nerves, but you didn’t know what their reactions would be. 

You understood Nick’s expression and got up. You went to get the recipes that you would need for the Protective border totems and for the reasons why this specific land was chosen. You hand him the recipe for the ‘Grimm’ totems, “Ask the others to help you make this, and make 13 units.” You would now make the recipe for the land, to thank the land and those animals that live there and those who are buried there. The land was sacred to tribes since passed away and to their adopted Wesen family. You were preparing the recipe given to you in a Dream by the chief and take it to the spot you would be shown. 

You heard the group coming back to where you were in the living room, sitting at the bar alcove. 

“We’re done.” Rosalee said. You thanked her. 

“I’m about done. Nick, could you please put 6 units over here in the box beside me please?” He did. You asked him so he would see what you were reading from. 

You heard the group coming back to where you were in the living room, sitting at the bar alcove.

“We’re done.” Rosalee said. You thanked her.

“I’m about done. Nick, could you please put 6 units over here in the box beside me please?” He did. You asked him so he would see what you were reading from.

“What are those?” the detective asked, curious.

“Well,” you tried to think of the word for it, “those are personal self defence tonics. For Kersheíte-Schlich-Kennen’s.” you responded as you put the two done in the box with the units the others made. “Everyone take one unit of what you made with Nick.” They did, leaving about 6 units in the tray, after you would take one. “These smaller ones are personal ones. You’ll drink them before leaving leave my land.” You tied up the third one and put it in the box.

“You actually expect us to drink this?” Wu asked suspiciously. You smiled at him.

“Come on, let’s get a move on.” You grabbed another unit, before putting your boots on in the mud room. “Time for some answers.”

“I’ve answered your questions.” Nick rebuffed as best he could.

You smiled at him, his natural Grimm instinct was to demand answers to questions instead of providing them. “No, you haven’t,” you shook your head gently, you grinned as you held the door open for the others as the awkwardly blundered out in a single boot on and a single coat sleeve on hopping around trying to get the other boot on while trying to get their coats on. Nick was about the argue. “You think you’ve answered questions, but it’s not a Grimm’s natural instinct to answer questions. Being a detective naturally encourages that.”

Your brother Monroe was the last to exit and close the door behind him. “So,” he sighs, “what are we doing? How are we getting answers.”

“Well the things in your hands is a protective thing that doesn’t really have a name.” You nod your head for them to follow you. “In the simplest terms, it’s a Witchy-Wesen-Grimm protective tree ornament. If mixed, hung and set properly, it protects a piece of land or area from those who would be cause harm. You’ll see when we’ve got the totems in place.” You lead them to a near by barn, and you had help opening the doors, to see horses. Enough horses for everyone to ride.

“Where’d the horses come from?” Monroe asked as impressed as the others.

Juliette continued, “I didn’t hear any horses last night!”

“That’s because they weren’t here when you arrived.” You saw their confused faces. “The horses don’t belong to me or any ‘living person’.” You emphasized the words ‘living person’. You continued with a hard to read poker face, “the horses belong to themselves and to the land. They horses are the decedents of the horses that rode with the original Wesen and First Nations that once owned this land.”

You brushed down the horse who chose you as their rider. You sensed that the horses were having difficulty with the humans with you. Picking up a saddle, and without looking said, “Stop trying to make the horses accept you. You don’t tell these horses that you’ll ride them. They tell you.”

You saddled the horse, checked her bridle and reins, once you knew she was securely set, you went to help the other horses find their riders, Juliette and Hank. Monroe and Rosalee were found by their horses, and Nick found his. Wu was the last one, which made it simple for him. The only horse left was the horse he would ride.

You set the example for the others, by asking for permission and if she required anything else before mounting. She neighed, and you thanked her, then mounted her.

“Ok, now what will happen is that the horses will take you to where you need to go to put the things.” You wait for them to understand. Before Wu could ask, “The horses ancestors will have done this before. They have some level of genetic memory.” You led out of the barn with your horse, and the other horses and riders followed. Before setting off. “Don’t try and force the horse to go a different direction. They will need you to hold on to the reins and help, but they all know the way. When you get there, the horses will wait, and then you’ll be able to talk to each other without side. When you do, you’ll see a spirit guide, follow their directions.” You saw that Nick had a question.

“I don’t like not being able to control where the horse goes.”

“Too bad Grimm, here you are not in charge, they are. When we’re done hanging the totems things, the horses will bring us back together somewhere.” You nod to see they understood. You smiled, and get the cue for your horse to start her journey. “Please be good to your horse, don’t abandon the horse and the horse will keep you safe.” Each horse set off in somewhat different directions.

2 Horses went to the North side of the property, 2 went to the South corners and 1 went to the East side and the 6th horse went to the West side. Spirit Guide appeared when everyone was in potions and the protective Totem things were placed in the spots needed. The horses then returned to a preordained spot.

Wu, Hank, Rosalee were the last ones to return from their spots. You had already dismounted, and removed the saddle from your horse and from the horse Juliette rode. Monroe and Nick had just dismounted and were unbuckling the saddle off the horses they rode. Juliette was sitting down on a comfy rock, with a blanket wrapped around her. The horses you both rode with causally walking towards the nearby stream. You removed the reins from their heads as you had for your horse and Juliette’s. You helped Rosalee dismount and relieve the horse as did Hank and Wu. You thanked each of the last 3 horses as you did with the other horses.

You waited for your guests to sit down, before finding a bucket of carrots and oats for the horses. You encouraged them to participate, citing being grateful and paying it back to the ‘community’.  
“Community?” Juliette asked.

“Yes, community.” You pointed towards the horses, “not just of animals, but of those that once call this land home. It’s also,” you paused to think of the words, “what I’m trying to do is create a safe place for Wesen, animals, those who aren’t Wesen but aren’t Kershiete’s either. Even for certain Grimms.”

Rosalee snorted, “That would be impossible. Grimms, Wesen and Kershietes together in one place.”

“Would it?” You challenged her. “Is Nick impossible?” You shook your head. “Is your friendship with Juliette impossible? You and my brother?” You raised an eyebrow. “I understand why and how you can be resistant. You think this has never happened before. But it has.”

You got up to start walking back towards the house. “Did someone say that they chopped firewood?”  
“Yes, Nick and I did.” Monroe said.

“Good, we can have a campfire tonight. Hopefully ‘they’ can explain what I’m trying to do in a way better than I can. But for now come inside for some food, and I’ll explain as best as I can.”

Over the next few hour you told them about a great-grandfather of yours that you met, a Josef Nebosja, till you heard a knocking on a window, startling everyone to stand up. You saw a ghostly image of a young First Nations girl smiling at you, before disappearing into the night as quickly as you suspected she arrived.

“What was that?” Wu asked.

“That was our cue to start a campfire so we can bbq our dinner.” They looked to the wall clock, it was 6:30PM.

Wu had politely thanked you and left for home, your brother and Rosalee thanked you as well and set off for home as well, leaving you with the Grimm, his girlfriend and his partner. You had remember to ask them to take home their protective totem charms for their homes, and Rosalee home with some things for her apothecary shop.

You spoke with Juliette as you tended the fire, spoke with the detectives and the Spirit Guides. She asked all sorts of questions, including about Alexander. You smiled shyly, blushing. She smiled in response. She knew that you more than just liked Alexander. You sat next to her on the wooden log bench. She listened to your answers to her questions. “Would you like to learn more about Wesen? Or perhaps about some of the Grimm journals?” You asked, knowing of her veterinary medicinal background. “I could use some help. Does Nick have any Grimm books yet? I would like to borrow Nick’s books to make copies.”

“Copies?” She asked curiously. “Why would you want to copy his books?”

“Because I’ve made copies of countless Grimm books, and journals. I don’t think that there is a single Grimm library that has information on every Wesen.” You took a sip of your drink in your tin cup. “You might be surprised how many books I’ve seen, and I haven’t been able to read everything yet. The more information I can gather, the more Wesen and Kershites I can help.” She smiled at you, and she yawned. It was close to midnight. Time to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Saturday evening, and because of your connection with Alexander, there are some personal questions that need to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf.  
Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

You spoke with Juliette as you tended the fire, spoke with the detectives and the Spirit Guides. She asked all sorts of questions, including about Alexander. You smiled shyly, blushing. She smiled in response. She knew that you more than just liked Alexander. 

You sat next to her on the wooden log bench. She listened to your answers to her questions. Nick sat down and mentioned your earlier conversation about wanting to make copies of his books. You turned to Juliette, “Would you like to learn more about Wesen? Or perhaps about some of the Grimm journals?” You asked, knowing of her veterinary medicinal background. “I could use some help. Nick says that he has some Grimm books. I’ve asked to, uh, borrow his books to make copies.” 

“Copies?” She asked curiously. “Why would you want to copy his books?”

“Too help. I’ve made copies of countless Grimm books, and journals. I don’t think that there is a single Grimm library that has information on every Wesen.” You took a sip of your drink in your tin cup. “The more information I can gather, the more Wesen and Kershites I can help. I would appreciate your help, if you wanted to go through mine, see what information maybe duplicating or missing.” She smiled at you, and she yawned. It was close to midnight. Time to go to bed.

You readied for bed, and got in, checked your main phone. 4 messages, 1 from Henryetta, 1 from Monroe and Rosalee, 1 from him. The message was to say that you were missed, and that he was going to be in Portland soon, he was looking forward to seeing you. You smiled. The 4th message was from a ‘friend’, Cain.

You couldn’t sleep, despite being tired from the active day. You checked the time on his last message, it was sent and received a few minutes ago. He must be awake very early, it wasn't yet dawn for him. Before you could put your phone back down, it binged with a response, at a comically timed moment, almost to alert you to movement downstairs.   
You checked your iPhone, for the message, it was Alexander to say that he was going to call you and to put your phone on silent. You did and you answered his call seconds later, he talked you through getting downstairs quietly and to get a advantage on those in your home. You never had to question how he knew that you weren’t alone, it felt wonderful that he could sense when you needed him to be protective, even with the geographical distance currently keeping you apart. 

You chuckled with relief, when you got to the kitchen to find the detectives and Juliette sitting down at your kitchen table, all unable to sleep as well. “It’s only my guests,” you told him. You listened to his response. “No, my brother went home earlier.” You chuckled again. “No need, he IS one of my guests.” You listened to his protective reply. “Ok, hold on!” You happily sighed and held your iPhone towards Nick, “Nick, please reassure him,” you gently waved your phone at him, “that I’m quite safe, even more so with you here, please?”

He sighed himself, with good humour, taking the phone from you to who Nick assumed was Monroe, your dad, or whatever guy you may have been dating. He was certainly not expecting to hear the Wesen Council’s assassin’s worried voice, “Alexander?” You sat with Hank and Juliette, both as sleepy but still awake as you. 

Hank filled Juliette in about the Council and who Alexander was. She then asked how you knew him. You had to quickly decide to use the cover story or tell them a version of the truth. This is when you heard the end of their conversation, and handed you back your phone, you heard Alexander say your name, “Y/N?”

“Yes?” You responded, letting him know you were the one talking to him. 

Hank filled Juliette in about the Council and who Alexander was. She then asked how you knew him. You had to quickly decide to use the cover story or tell them a version of the truth. This is when you heard the end of their conversation, and handed you back your phone, you heard Alexander say your name, “Y/N?”

“Yes?” You responded, letting him know you were the one talking to him.

“Tell him. Burkhardt.” 

“Tell Burkhardt what?” You asked, cautiously. 

“Seelenverwandte Verbindung.” He said, finally. “Tell the Grimm everything. I’ll deal with the consequences. I’ll arrive soon.” You swallowed and agreed. Normally you wouldn’t take such orders from anyone, let alone a man, but Alexander wasn’t just any man, to you. 

You hung up, and Nick joined the 3 of you at the table. He was as curious about what answer you’d give. He smiled at you. 

You shyly answered that during your time in Europe, you had an apartment next to Alexander, and after an incident, he brought you to work for the Council, under the guise of “financial services and experience” department but it was a working cover for working with him. You did have some experience in a back office for a bank, primarily with opening bank accounts, but it was a good cover if someone came looking.

Nick wasn’t, unsurprisingly, happy with the answer, “so why is he so protective over you?” You released the air you didn’t know you were keeping in. You had hoped that this question wouldn’t come out and certainly not with your brother around. “At least you’re the one asking.” You scratched behind your ear, a little nervous. “Well, because we’re protective of each other, he can’t help it.” You sighed again, “it’s hard to explain and hard to understand if you’re a Grimm and even more so for if you aren’t born knowing of Wesen.” 

“Try!” Nick pressed, clearly in his Grimm/cop best friend mode.   
“Don’t push Nick!” You rebuffed. “There are still things for you and me to learn.” You leant back in your chair. You breathed out in mild frustrations. “I better start at the beginning.” 

“I know the beginning.” He started to get you to move along.

“No you don’t, Nick, and they need the reference.” Gesturing your nod towards Hank and Juliette. “It started as colleagues,” you started, providing them with the foundations of the what Nick wanted to know, “but during an assignment to stop a particularly nasty Wesen during and a Begleiter Erntejagd, I was taken as the Erntebegleiter and when Alexander found out he had to participate in the Begleiterjagd.”

“What is a Beg leeter Ernt jagd?” Hank asked, and Juliette finished, “and the other word?”

“Begleiter Erntejagd.” You played with your fingers. “It means Companion Harvest Hunt. It’s much like a cross between a Wiccan rain ritual and a Wesen mating ceremony.” 

You paused to see if they had questions. “I’m sorry guys, I’m way too tired to finish.” Nick started to protest. You pressed. “In the morning. I’ll tell you everything in morning. You need sleep as much as I.” You got up to go back to bed. “Good night guys!” 

You wanted to get out of the room before they could ask anymore questions, not that you wanted to answer the questions they already managed to ask. You dreaded getting bombarded by Monroe and potentially your parents with questions when inevitably Nick talks to Monroe about it. And almost predictably Monroe will be with Rosalee. You weren’t worried about Rosalee judging you, you didn’t care if she had something to say about it, you just didn’t want to have another thing that she had hold issue with you. 

You had a beautiful dream, clearly shared by Alexander. You were dreaming about him, going through the hunt, mating with you and how panicked he was when you were taken from him. You dreamt about taken care of him in the following days. Several hours later, the next morning, Juliette cornered you and quietly asked, “what is a sealen wand verbin hung?” You wandered into the kitchen, yawning not completely awake yet, with Juliette behind you, you made your way to make a large pot of coffee. Wonderful lovely coffee. You smiled absently at the sound and smell of the brewing liquid caffeine. You and Juliette could hear the sleepy stomping feet of two grown men treading down the ‘main’ staircase that faced the foyer and divide the house. The living room and miscellaneous rooms on the right of the house and the kitchen and yet undecided front room on the left. You looked at the coffee pot as you poured coffee for Juliette and yourself.

She took the coffee you offered her to add her cream. You added yours and your sweetener. You followed her to the long kitchen dining table and watched the guys walk sleepily and silently to the coffee, you smirk at them. You turned your head a small degree towards Juliette with a sound, she responded to your cue that you were listening. You stared in front of you half dazed, but mentally present. 

You tried your best to wake up and start answering questions. “Where did I stop last night?” You asked as you got up to go get something. “Start on breakfast, please?” You asked Hank. Moments later, you returned with a few books, Juliette reminded you, books in her arms as well. 

You opened a book, while Juliette looked through another, ’till she found what you both were looking for. Entries about what you were trying to tell them about. 

Juliette began to read from the book. “Begleiter Erntejagd is a harvest companion hunt. Like a mating ritual that pairs people to help promote good harvests and coupling.” You went and helped make the breakfast while Juliette read the book on the kitchen island. 

“And the Erntebegleiter is the Harvest Companion?” Hank asked.

You nodded, “yes, usually a female.” 

Hank and Juliette look more confused than Nick did. You nodded towards the book, “There should be a paragraph about what happens during the whole hunt and festivities.” You encouraged. She looked at the page opposite of the illustration, and then turned the page and found it. She continued reading. She looked at the additional illustrations. 

Breakfast was ready and the clean up was essentially done. “Ok, lets get the food to the table.” Nick said, you pulled out 3 trays to get everything to the table, without needing several trips. Juliette grabbed the juice glasses and the book. 

After unloading the trays and setting everyone, everyone dug in. “We had to go through the Seelenverwandte Verbindung together, not just to complete the mission but he had to win hunt. It turned out that the problem was worse than originally reported.” 

“As retaliation against Alexander completed the hunt and against the Council’s interferences, I was taken. I don’t know how we were found, but they made the mistake of underestimating Alexander, and they had forgotten their own doing.” You smiled to yourself in reminiscing. You brought yourself back. “When he discovered I was gone, he came to me and finished it the job, he got wounded in his attempt to keep me safe.” You laughed to yourself fondly, “That was the Seelenverwandte Verbindung working it’s strength. We’ve had a growing bond ever since.” 

“What’s it like? Having a bond like that?” You furrowed your eyebrows and realized what she was asked, you smiled. Of course, she would ask that. Hank and Nick would be too ‘cop’ to ask this question. 

You continued, “A ‘Seelenverwandte Verbindung’ translates clumsily to ‘soulmate bonding’. It’s more complex and simple than that.” You smile at her, “It’s like,” you thought, trying to find the words. “It’s like no matter what happens, we’ll know, keep each other safe, we’ll know what the other needs. We know where the other is, not necessarily pin pointed on a map, but I know that he’s at work. He knew that there was someone moving around in the house last night.” 

You swallowed some coffee. “The Theory of entanglement.” You smile at her. “He, we can’t help it. Maybe you’ll see for yourself if you ever meet Alexander and I together.” 

Nick piped in, as you were taking a bite from your toast, “Couldn’t you try and help it?” 

You looked at him, rolled your eyes, “Could you try and help being a Grimm? Would you want to?” You arched your eyebrow at him. He closed his mouth, wisely choosing to leave it alone. 

“So, do you have any questions for me, that you want me to try and answer?” You asked, you relayed that you were given the basic information about how Juliette made her transition from Kersheite to Kersheite-Schlich-Kennan. You said that you didn’t need to know the gritty details but that part of what you wanted to achieve was to help, not just Wesen and Grimms but her or people like her. “I know that I’m repeating my offer but...?” 

“I want to learn, and there’s some many questions.” Juliette answered warmly, and Hank seconded her response. You smiled pleased. 

You started to pile up the dirty finished plates onto a tray, your guests followed. The clean up went quick. Nick whispered, “why do you encouraged her?” 

“Because, keeping her, them in the dark is how they got hurt.” You snapped back, quietly. “You can’t be a Grimm alone. The more they know, the safe they will be, and the more effective you’ll be.” 

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do Nick.” You put the last item in the dishwasher. “I’m the one who’s be researching this, studying.” You closed the dishwasher door. You walked out of the kitchen to towards where Hank and Juliette were. You called them, nodded for them to follow. “How many other Grimm have you know, personally known?” 

“My mom and my Aunt.” 

“I’ve known my great-grandfather, and Grimms from at least 6 families, and at least 1 Grimm in every city I’ve stayed in. 20, maybe more.” You led them to a room on the ‘back’ side of the house. “So, it’s more than fair to say I know what I’m talking about.” You flickered the lights on. You asked for help carrying books to the room, and saw that Nick was looking at some of the various ‘family trees’. Hank smirked, he was amused that Nick had been taken down a few pegs. 

“Nick,” Juliette piped in, “You need to show Y/N your Grimm books.” He wasn’t going to protest anymore. “She says that she can copy them quickly and accurately. You confirmed. 

“I’ll show you.” You found an empty faux leather bound book. “Juliette,” You smiled at her, “pick any of my Grimm books.” You found a scrap piece of paper from a pile, and you began to write out a ‘spell’ of sorts, and then a similar spell on another scrap of paper. “Ok Juliette.” You put the closed books on the table next to each other, you noticed the she chose a book.

“Ok, you all can see this book is full, yes?” They nodded, and did the same with the blank empty book, putting it on the right, and keeping to full book on the left. You put the first spell script on the full book, and the second spell on the empty blank book. You found the phonetic pronunciations for the spells. 

“Ok Juliette, Hank.” You handed Hank the first spell, and Juliette the second. “now Hank goes first, and Juliette second. Whenever you..are ready.” Before everyones eyes, the spell scripts lit up, and dimmed. You waited a moment after the second spell script dimmed, before you opened the first book, showed them. You paused for a second and then showed them the what was momentarily previously empty book was now an exact copy of the first book. 

Stunned. “How. What. Huh? What was that spell?” 

You snorted and giggled quietly. “That was a copy and paste spell.” You picked up the second book and handed it to Nick, “Consider it a good faith deal offering?” 

He nodded. “I’ll bring it by the books when I can. I’ve got a few books so it may take some time. I need to find somewhere to keep the trailer. Too many people know where to find it already.”

You understood. “Bring the trailer here, till you found a place. It could be easier to make the copies here. You’re welcome to copies of my books, after I make copies of yours. If you need to sharpen anything, There’s equipment somewhere in the barn.” 

Nick accepted, “I will, thanks.” You suddenly looked daunted by the task of setting this room up. “Would you like some help setting up?” 

You smiled, “Yes please, but not with this. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy a good comment. Thank You. Please leave a kudos.


End file.
